cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play Award 2019/Promo
---- At last CocoPPa Play Award results will be announced❤ To celebrate CocoPPa Play Award, the limited promo will start! Promotion Period 06/17/2019 to 07/06/2019 JST ---- ♡CocoPPa Play Award Starts♡ CocoPPa Play Award 2019 We are planning CocoPPa Play Award Ceremony where we thankfully announce users who did great job on this game in the 2nd half of 2018! This year's CocoPPa Play Award results will be announced on 6/30 15:00 JST❤ What will the awards be... Catch Event Award Delivery Event Award Club Event Award Brand Event Award We're also planning the awards below: *Smile Point Award *Club Talk Award *Changing Outfits Award *Clearing Quest Award *CocoPPa Stars Award etc... GET Honorable Title by Award♪ Users those who won any CocoPPa Play Award will get Award-limited honorable title! The honorable title you got will be displayed in your Profile screen♪ Don't miss it! (Profile) CocoPPa Play Award 2019 Promotion.jpg (Profile) CocoPPa Play Award 2019 Promotion - Blank.jpg ♡Award-Limited Login Bonus♡ GET Items by Logging in Every Day♪ Not only regular login bonus but another login bonus are activated during the promo♪ You can get Award Gacha Ticket, PETIT Gacha Ticket or Coins! Log in the app every day and GET items♪ Duration 6/17 15:00 - 6/30 15:00 JST ♡Mini Event♡ Happiness Clover Starts♪ Mini event "Happiness Clover" will beheld from 6/17 15:00 JST to 7/6 15:00 JST! Collect Award Trophy and trade it for special items♪ How to STEP1 : Collect Trophy! STEP2 : GET Ranking Reward by the number of Award Trophies you collected! Ranking Reward♪ There are two types of ranking: Midterm Ranking and Overall Ranking! 1st Half: 6/17 15:00 - 6/27 15:00 JST 2nd Half: 6/27 15:00 - 7/6 15:00 JST ※The number of Award Trophies you got will be reflected to your rank in Midterm Ranking as of 6/27 15:00 JST. ※The number of Award Trophies you got will be reflected to your rank in Overall Ranking as of 7/6 15:00 JST. Reward for Award Trophies you got♪ Trade for outfit items you want! How to Collect Award Trophy♪ GET by Cheer♡ Cheer and GET Award Trophy ♡ 10 or more Award Trophies will be given each time you Cheer! You'll see how many Award Trophies will be given♡ Duration: 6/17 15:00 - 7/6 15:00 GET by Playing Gacha♪ Award Trophies will be given when you play eligible Gacha during this Promo! Eligible Gacha: All Premium Gacha released from 6/17 15:00 ~ 7/6 14:59 (JST). *1Play - By Coin Trophiesx150 , By Ticket play! Trophiesx50 *5Play - By Coin Trophiesx1200 , By Ticket play! Trophiesx300 *10Play - By Coin Trophiesx3000 , By Ticket play! Trophiesx800 Plus! Award Trophies will be given as one of Bonus Items of 10Play! GET Award Trophies with Coin Purchase Promo♡ You will get Award Trophies as you buy eligible Coin Pack! Duration: 6/17 15:00 - 7/6 15:00 JST *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + Award Trophies x1000 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + Award Trophies x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + Award Trophies x7000, Award Ticket x1 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + Award Trophies x15000, Award Ticket x1 GET by Clearing Event Quest♡ Event quests for Award Trophies will be activated during this Promo! Clear the event quest and Collect Trophies! GET by Login Bonus♡ Award Trophies will be given by Login Bonus♪ Log in every day and GET Trophies! GET by Purchasing Pack Items♪ A pack with Award Gacha Ticket, Award Trophy and Premium Gacha Ticket will be released♡ *300coin - Award Ticket x1, Trophies x30000 ♡Award Gacha♡ Award Gacha Arriving on 6/24 JST♡ Duration: 6/24 15:00 - 7/6 15:00 JST ♡Only with Unique Tops♡ Award Promo-limited Gacha will be released! This Gacha has ONLY Unique Tops! Including 26 popular Gacha items released in 2016 - 2017. You can play Award Gacha only with Award Gacha Ticket♪ Don't miss special lineup only in this Gacha! ♡GET Award Gacha Ticket♡ 'GET by Login Bonus♪' Award Gacha Ticket will be arranged into Login Bonus♪ Log in the app every day and GET the ticket! 'GET by Trading♪' You can trade Award Trophies you collected for Award Gacha Ticket! Cheer other users or clear quests and GET lots of Trophies! 'GET by Ranking Reward♪' Award Gacha Ticket will be arranged into Ranking Reward for the event held during this Promo! Join the event and GET the ticket! 'GET by Coin Purchase Bonus♪' If you purchase 500 Coin Pack and over, you can get Award Gacha Ticket as the bonus of Coin Purchase Promo♪ The Coin Purchase Promo will be reset in accordance with the event duration, and you can get the ticket after resetting! *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + Award Trophies x1000 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + Award Trophies x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + Award Trophies x7000, Award Ticket x1 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + Award Trophies x15000, Award Ticket x1 'GET by Pack Items♪' A pack with Award Gacha Ticket, Award Trophy and Premium Gacha Ticket will be released♡ *300coin - Award Ticket x1, Trophies x30000 (Items) Award Gacha Ticket.jpg|(Items) Award Gacha Ticket (Banner) Award Gacha 2019.jpg|Award Gacha 2019's Banner (Gacha Items) Award Gacha 2019.jpg|Award Gacha 2019 (Notice) Award Gacha 2019.jpg|Notice ♡Super Deal Gacha♡ Key Item Guaranteed! Duration: 6/19 15:00 - 7/6 15:00 JST Super Deal Remix Gacha will be released during this Promo! Key item is guaranteed until 5th 10Play♡ ♡Coin Promo♡ If you purchase certain number of coins during each duration, a limited item will be given! The limited item has Charm for the events held in conjunction with the Coin Promo! Collect all limited items and have a wonderful show♪ 'GET Award Gacha Ticket♪' Duration: 6/17 15:00~7/6 15:00 JST Award Gacha Ticket will be added as Bonus item! Check it out♪ ※Award Gacha Ticket is a Gacha Ticket for Unique Tops-limited Gacha released on 5/24 JST. *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + Award Trophies x1000 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + Award Trophies x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + Award Trophies x7000, Award Ticket x1 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + Award Trophies x15000, Award Ticket x1 (Display) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play Award 2019 Promotion 1.jpg (Display) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play Award 2019 Promotion 2.jpg (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play Award 2019 Promotion.jpg (Image) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play Award 2019 Promotion 1.png (Image) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play Award 2019 Promotion 2.jpg (Image) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play Award 2019 Promotion 3.jpg (Avatar Decor) Huge Wind Bell of Lily Bell ver.A purple.png|(Avatar Decor) Huge Wind Bell of Lily Bell ver.A purple ♡VIP Gacha♡ Two VIP Gachas will be revived for a limited time! The VIP Gachas are revived during the following durations. Don't miss out♡ 1st Half: 2019/06/17 15:00~2019/06/27 15:00 JST Angel of Holy Song 2nd Half: 2019/06/27 15:00~2019/07/06 15:00 JST Elizabeth Caught in Beauty We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play! Category:CocoPPa Play Award 2019 Category:Promotions Category:2019 Promotion Category:2019